


The Double Bed

by violetclarity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedsharing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, HP Femslash MiniFest, Inexperienced Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Vaginal Fingering, consensual sex between two 16yos, questionable parental choices by Harry and Ginny, references made to the movie Jennifer's Body despite the author never having seen it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/pseuds/violetclarity
Summary: Lily is worried about sharing a bed with the best friend she secretly fancies, but everything goes more than right.





	The Double Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my fic for the January HP Femslash Minifest prompt of _bedsharing!_ I decided to take this in a less-traditional-for-the-trope direction since I included bedsharing in my December entry as well. This fic brought to you by the fact that women can be horny too, my desire to finally use the Lily’s Girlfriend character I created months ago for a fic I never wrote, and an old Bella/Alice Twilight fanfic I read before I knew I was gay. Cheers!
> 
> Many thanks to the wonderful **nifflers-n-nargles** for making this readable despite my writing it between 2 and 4 am, providing a title idea besides _pussy is god,_ and creating the fest that made it all happen <3 love ya!
> 
>  **A note about the underage major archive warning:** this takes place the summer after Lily and Jessie’s fifth year at Hogwarts. I don’t fuss too much with ages, but let’s assume they’re both sixteen. Please be aware that there is explicit, consensual sex between them in this story, and don’t read it if that is something that bothers you.

Lily knew that sharing a bed at sleepovers was a thing other girls did all the time, but she’d never been comfortable with it. She liked having her own space, knowing that she could roll over if she needed to without touching another person.

She didn’t want to accidentally touch another person, especially a girl she was sleeping in bed with. Lily worried how her friends might react if they knew what she was beginning to suspect about herself.

Jessie came out of the bathroom in her pyjamas, an old Cubs tee-shirt and striped cotton shorts. Lily’s heart flipped over in her chest.

It had been doing that a lot lately, when she saw Jessie. She was trying not to think about it.

“Bathroom’s open if you want to brush your teeth,” Jessie said. Her water bottle was dangling from two of her fingers, and when she sat down on the other side of the bed, she placed it on the bedside table. The mattress bounced beneath Lily at Jessie shifted her weight, and she stood.

“Thanks.”

In her life, there had been many decisions her parents had made which Lily had not understood – she supposed that was part of parent-child relationships. However, this latest one took the cake. While she was grateful that she’d been allowed to bring a friend on this holiday even though it was to celebrate Al’s graduation from Hogwarts, as otherwise she would have spent the whole time third-wheeling on Albus and Scorpius, she thought it was stupid of her parents to make Albus and Scorpius sleep in separate rooms and force Lily and Jessie to share the room with a double bed in it.

Al was probably sneaking into Scorpius’s room right now, Lily thought grumpily as she brushed her teeth. It wasn’t as if anyone really thought they weren’t having sex yet – they’d been dating for two years and shared a dorm all through Hogwarts. Albus and Scorpius would have enjoyed the room Lily and Jessie were staying in, with its fancy bed and cozy window seat. Lily, meanwhile, would have appreciated having her own room on this trip. Then she wouldn’t have to see Jessie in her pyjamas. Her own bed, even, she could have dealt with, but this…

Lily tapped off her toothbrush and put it in her toiletries bag.

This was going to be difficult.

She used to love sleepovers with Jessie – not being in the same house at Hogwarts, it was a novelty to be able to talk into the night, to whisper back and forth in the dark, trying to stifle their giggles before one of their parents came in to shush them. She’d stayed with Jessie and her mother for a few days over Christmas hols and it had been fine – it was only in the last few months that every cell in Lily’s body seemed to be attuned to Jessie. Lily wasn’t even sure she would be able to sleep, knowing that Jessie was in the same bed as her, that the sheets would be warmed by Jessie’s body...pressed against her lovely, smooth skin…

Fuck. Even thinking about it was making her a little wet.

“Get it together, Potter,” she muttered to herself, and walked out of the bathroom.

Jessie had turned the lights out and was lying on her back – Lily could make out the shape of her body, the way her bent knees made a hill of the covers. She made her way across the room to the bed, trying to disturb the covers as little as possible as she climbed underneath them, positioning herself as close to the edge as she could be without falling off.

Beside her, Jessie shifted, rolling onto her side, pulling the covers taut across Lily’s body as she did.

“So. What did you think of the movie?”

Lily knew she was blushing, but she hoped that Jessie wouldn’t be able to tell in the dark. “I liked it,” she whispered, tilting her head to the side to meet Jessie’s eyes.

Jessie had her head propped on her hand, her curls a riot around her head, silhouetted by the moon coming through the window. “Yeah. It wasn’t as scary as I thought it was going to be.”

Lily nodded, even though she’d found the movie plenty disturbing. Albus and Scorpius were going through a horror phase, and it had been their turn to pick the film – one that was fifteen years old and had more sapphic undertones than Lily had been expecting. “It wasn’t that scary,” she lied.

“Yeah.” Jessie shifted again, and Lily rolled onto her side, mirroring her. The sheet stretched above them, held aloft between their shoulders. Their pillows were touching. “I wasn’t expecting them to kiss,” she whispered.

Lily could barely breathe. “Me neither.”

Jessie’s eyes flicked down, then up, her gaze focused beyond Lily’s shoulder. In the darkness of the room, they were only a flash of light, but Lily didn’t need to see to remember what Jessie’s eyes looked like, that particularly rich shade of brown, how it got lighter farther from her irises. “Have you ever done that?”

Lily’s heart was pounding in her chest. It was a wonder Jessie couldn’t hear it. It was a wonder she couldn’t smell her either, how aroused she was, just from lying in bed next to Jessie. Lily pressed her thighs together, wishing she didn’t feel this way. “Done what?”

“Kissed someone.” Jessie’s tongue darted out, wetting her bottom lip. “Kissed a girl.”

“You know I haven’t,” Lily said. She told Jessie all of her secrets...except the secret of her feelings for her.

Lily imagined she could feel the puff of Jessie’s breath across the space between them when she spoke her next words. “Have you ever thought about it?”

She closed her eyes. “Yes,” she said. It was an answer insufficient to describe the way she had imagined it, dreamed about it asleep and waking. “Yes.”

Jessie’s fingers, breaching the space between them, trailed along her wrist. “Lily…”

“Yes.”

“I want to kiss you right now,” Jessie confessed.

“Oh, please, do it,” Lily said, tangling her fingers with Jessie’s. It wasn’t new, they’d held hands before, but under the blankets, confessions still hanging in the air between them, the slide of knuckle against palm was unbearably erotic.

Lily’s eyes fell shut as Jessie leaned forward to kiss her. It was odd, so odd – strange to feel someone’s mouth against her own, Jessie’s lips dryer than she’d been expecting – but at the same time, she’d never known anything that felt so _good._

Lily moaned, pushing herself forward, wrapping an arm around Jessie’s waist and pulling their bodies together. She gasped as their breasts pressed together, soft and pliant beneath their thin sleep shirts. Jessie cupped her face, and Lily wanted to get closer, _closer,_ to sink her entire being into Jessie, but there was only so much she could do on her side with one arm trapped beneath her. With a groan, she pressed even closer. Jessie rolled onto her back and Lily fell on top of her.

Like this, their legs slotted together, Lily’s hip fit perfectly into the cradle of Jessie’s thighs. Lily was so wet, wetter than she’d ever been in her life, and there was no way Jessie wasn’t feeling the dampness through her pyjamas. She couldn’t bring herself to care, though, when Jessie clenched her fingers in Lily’s hair and gasped.

“Lily,” she whispered, lips brushing against Lily’s own, and canted her hips up, and _oh Merlin,_ Jessie was wet too. Lily could feel her, hot and warm and _wet,_ and somehow it hadn’t occurred to her that Jessie might feel this too, that Jessie might be just as affected, and the thought that Jessie wanted her too – that it was _Lily_ who had made her feel this way – was a whole new level of overwhelming.

“Jessie,” she gasped, squirming, trying to get closer, trying to figure out what felt good. When she scrambled onto her knees she gained new leverage, thrusting down against Jessie, and Jessie cursed under her breath as her hands came to rest on the top of Lily’s arse.

“Fuck, Lily, like that, _like that,”_ Jessie whimpered, straining up. The line of her neck was long and tempting, and Lily fell forward to kiss it, and that changed the angle again. Lily was a creature of desire, her hips moving of their own volition, grinding down against Jessie’s, chasing that edge of _there – almost – not quite enough._ She kissed Jessie’s neck, her ear, her jaw, and shivered when Jessie’s cold fingers slid under her shirt and brushed against her nipple.

Lily cried out, pushing her chest into Jessie’s hand. It was good, _so good_ – she remembered that she could touch Jessie there too, and leapt into action. The solidity of Jessie’s stomach as Lily slid her hand up it was comforting, pleasing, and then she was brushing her thumb along the curve of Jessie’s breast and watching as her eyes flew open, pupils wide with arousal. Lily stroked and squeezed, marveling at the shape her hand made under Jessie’s thin sleep shirt, matching and mimicking how Jessie was touching her, shuddering when Jessie unexpectedly pinched her nipple.

“Fuck,” she said, grinding down hard. God, she was right there, _right there,_ her knickers slippery with wetness, but she couldn’t– quite–

“Lily,” Jessie groaned, canting her hips with force, rolling them onto their sides again. “Lily, I’m so close, I’m– I’m–”

“I want to make you come,” Lily said, the confession coming out rougher than she’d meant to.

Jessie nodded frantically. “Yes, yes,” she said, grabbing Lily’s wrist and dragging her hand away from her breast – Lily wanted to protest, she wanted to keep touching Jessie there, but then she realized where Jessie was directing her hand towards and her protests died in her throat.

“Please,” Jessie said, holding Lily’s hand at the waistband of her pyjamas.

The moment stretched out. Jessie’s stomach was trembling against her touch, tight with tension, and Lily could feel the heat of her through the thin fabric.

Carefully, she slid her fingers beneath Jessie’s waistband.

 _Hot. Wet. Right._ Jessie’s knickers were practically soaked through, and she moaned and trembled against Lily’s fingers, even with the barrier of fabric between them.

“Oh Jesus, Merlin, _fuck,_ ” she said, starting to rock her hips as Lily began to tentatively move her hand up and down. She pulled Lily into a kiss, messy and frantic as Lily swallowed all the sounds Jessie was making, the little hitching gasps and whines when Lily’s fingers did something particularly nice.

When Jessie broke the kiss, it was to whisper, hot breath and hoarse voice, “You can go under my knickers if you want.”

Lily did want. It was even more, more, _more,_ the feel of skin on skin – so hot, lush, soft, Lily could barely maintain her presence of mind to keep moving her fingers. With heroic focus, she thought of what she liked best when she touched herself, and brought her fingers up to find Jessie’s clit; she could tell she’d succeeded from the full-body shudder that went through Jessie’s body as she pressed her thumb against the nub. It took only a few moments of rubbing there, as Jessie clung to her and gasped “yes, yes, _yes,_ ” until Jessie was coming, the movement of her hips becoming faster and faster before she stopped abruptly, pressing into Lily and letting out a long moan.

In the aftermath, Lily kept her hand there, feeling rather breathless in the face of what had just happened, and needing to confirm.

“Did you...?”

“Yeah,” Jessie said, voice loopy-happy, and then her brow creased as she came back to Earth.

“You didn’t yet.”

“No,” Lily confirmed, her breath catching at the way Jessie looked at her. All of a sudden her arousal returned with a roar; she was so wet, throbbing, desperate to come. “Will you touch me?”

There was no hesitation as Jessie leaned over Lily, now sprawled on her back, and reached for her center. “Here?” she asked, pressing her palm against Lily’s mound.

“Underneath,” Lily begged, “please,” and nothing could have prepared her for the way Jessie’s fingers felt sliding between her folds, for the way every nerve ending lit up, the way her whole body wanted to arch and chase, wanted _more more more._ Jessie’s hand was exploratory, caressing Lily with care, but she was too far gone, and it only took a few brushes of Jessie’s fingers against her clit before she was tumbling over the edge, clenching around nothing as she thrust into Jessie’s hand.

“Fuck.”

“You’re so hot,” Jessie announced, staring down at Lily from above. Lily giggled, her face heating. Jessie’s hand was still touching her there, although it was getting cold and a little uncomfortable; the worry that she may have ruined the best friendship she’d ever had was worming its way into her brain.

She wasn’t sure how to respond, but decided to go with honesty. “You are too,” she said, using her clean hand to brush Jessie’s hair off of her forehead. They were a bit disgusting now, but it had been so, so worth it. At least, Lily thought it had been. Nervous, she paused with her fingers in Jessie’s hair, worry batting at her chest. “Are we okay?”

Jessie’s smile was hesitant but true. “I’m okay as long as you are. Are you okay?”

Lily exhaled in a rush. “More than.” She looped her arm around Jessie’s neck, pulling her down to lay against her; as she did, Jessie slipped her hand out of Lily’s shorts, resting it against her belly. “I’ve liked you for a while,” she confessed into the summer night.

“Me too,” Jessie whispered against Lily’s collarbone. “And, mmm, I definitely want to talk about this in the morning, but right now I want to go to sleep.”

Lily smiled. “Alright,” she said.

Jessie snuggled into her side, pressing a half-kiss to Lily’s shirt as her breath evened into sleep.

Lily curled against Jessie, now very glad that they had the double bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments always appreciated <3


End file.
